Mais que Palavras
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Os pensamentos de Scully ao lado do leito de Mulder no hospital em The Sixth Extinction


Título: Mais que Palavras  
De: Patricia Emy  
Classificação: Scully/Angst  
Spoilers: Pilot, Memento Mori/Redux/Redux II, Fight The   
Future, Biogenesis, The Sixth Extinction  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Walter Skinner, etc.   
pertencem a CC, a 1013 Productions e a 20th Century Fox, bla,  
bla, bla... será que precisa dizer mais? Ah, e alguns diálogos  
do filme e do episódio 'The Sixth Extinction' são reproduzidos  
aqui sem permissão, mas eles também pertencem a CC, 1013 Productions  
e a 20th Century Fox (se não gostaram, me processem!)  
O resto é tudo fruto de uma noite de insônia.  
  
Feedback: Comentários? Críticas? Pode mandar.   
  
  
Nota: Antes de mais nada, esta é a minha primeira fic. Sejam   
gentis. :) Não sou shipper, nem noromo. Acho que estou no meio termo.   
Portanto, acho que a história não vai desagradar a nenhuma das partes.  
  
Mais que Palavras  
  
de Patricia Emy   
  
GEORGETOWN MEMORIAL HOSPITAL  
Washington, DC  
  
A conversa com o médico foi breve, observada de perto por dois guardas  
que me fitavam com um ar desconfiado. Usando minhas credenciais,   
pude obter informações sobre o quadro clínico de Mulder, que havia se   
deteriorado visivelmente. Temia-se o pior. Tentei ater-me ao fato de que,   
como médica, eu teria o distanciamento necessário para lidar com isto de   
uma forma fria e racional. Embora minha abordagem científica tenha sido   
de grande ajuda na Costa do Marfim, eu sabia que Mulder precisava mais do   
que uma explicação plausível para tudo isso. Ele precisava de mim, ao seu   
lado. E, como que compelida por uma força igualmente misteriosa, eu  
embarquei no primeiro avião de volta para Washington.  
  
Skinner parecia um animal acuado em sua sala ao dar-me as más notícias,   
evitando ao máximo me olhar diretamente. Depois de 22 horas em um avião,   
sem dormir nem comer direito, eu estava longe de ser razoável. Eu sabia   
que não podia confiar em ninguém, que agora, mais do que nunca, estava só.   
Quanto à Diana Fowley e Michael Kritchgau... eles eram só mais duas peças   
soltas neste maldito quebra-cabeça. Eu simplesmente me recusava a aceitar   
a possibilidade de que ele poderia estar morrendo. De uma hora para outra,   
vi todo o meu sistema de crenças se despedaçar frente a uma verdade   
incontestável que se revelava diante de mim. Aquela coisa enterrada   
naquela praia, a milhares de quilômetros daqui, pode guardar a resposta  
para tudo o que ele sempre procurou, mas que, ironicamente, eu acabei  
encontrando.  
  
Ao entrar naquele quarto, mal pude conter o choque ao ver o meu parceiro   
amarrado àquela cama. Por um momento eu não estava mais ouvindo o barulho   
intermitente dos aparelhos, nem as vozes abafadas dos funcionários do   
hospital, ou os seus passos apressados nos corredores. Tudo o que eu   
podia ouvir era o som da minha respiração, e o da sua. Naquele momento, me   
lembrei das inúmeras vezes em que nos encontramos nesta mesma situação.   
Mas o fato de eu já ter estado exatamente aqui - ao lado de sua cama em   
um quarto de hospital - não torna isso mais fácil de se enfrentar. Pelo   
contrário, a dor é infinitamente maior a cada vez. O medo de perdê-lo, o   
vazio... Parece egoísmo de minha parte, mas quando adoeci... de certa   
forma me senti aliviada por ter sido eu e não ele. Não sei se teria tido  
forças para não me deixar cair no abismo caso eu chegasse tão perto como  
ele chegou. Mas algo sempre nos manteve juntos. Uma forte ligação que não  
consigo explicar. É algo profundo, que transcende qualquer definição, e  
se construiu ao longo destes anos que passamos lado a lado, mas que   
desconfio que já existia desde o começo. Estávamos sempre tão perto   
um do outro, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão distantes. Um olhar, um toque, cada   
gesto que dizia mais do que qualquer palavra poderia expressar.  
  
É incrível como certas lembranças retornam assim, do nada. Depois que   
voltamos do Texas, quando eu disse a ele que estava desistindo, lembro-me   
que, por dentro, eu estava implorando para que ele me convencesse do   
contrário. A forma como ele me olhou... eu pude ver o quanto eu o magoei.   
E, logo depois, naquele corredor deserto, ele se abriu, sem desconfiar de   
que eu já sabia, mas nunca tinha admitido para mim mesma, nem a ninguém.  
  
'Eu te devo tudo... Scully, você não me deve nada', ele disse.  
  
Não, Mulder. Tudo o que você me disse antes é a verdade, menos isso. Eu   
te devo muito mais do que você pode imaginar. E é por isso que eu estou aqui   
agora. De pé, ao lado de sua cama, eu me inclinei, procurando em seu   
olhar algo que me dissesse que ele sabia que eu estava lá. Mas seus   
olhos fitavam o vazio. Apertei de leve a sua mão, sem obter resposta.  
  
"Mulder", finalmente sussurrei, "Eu sei que você pode me ouvir. Se puder,   
dê algum sinal."  
  
Nenhuma resposta, nem um piscar de olhos.  
  
"Eu quero que você saiba onde eu estive... o que eu encontrei. Eu acho   
que, se você souber, que você poderia encontrar um jeito de agüentar. Eu   
preciso que você agüente. Eu achei uma chave... a chave... para cada  
pergunta que já foi feita. É um quebra-cabeça...", eu continuei, com a  
voz embargada, "...mas as peças estão lá para que as coloquemos no lugar  
e eu sei que elas podem salvá-lo se você puder agüentar", mal contendo  
as lágrimas, implorei, "Mulder... por favor. Agüenta."   
  
Mais uma vez, eu apertei de leve a sua mão, esperando uma resposta. E,   
mais uma vez, nada. Fechei os meus olhos, pois não queria olhar para ele   
assim, preso a esta cama de hospital. Eu queria vê-lo em nossa sala, em  
frente ao projetor de slides, com aquele brilho quase juvenil no seu olhar  
ao me apresentar um novo Arquivo X. Ou como naquele primeiro dia, sete  
longos anos atrás, quando ele me bombardeou com perguntas, nada contente  
em ter alguém bisbilhotando no seu porão e, sem mais nem menos, olhou bem  
nos meus olhos e disparou: 'Você acredita na existência de extraterrestres?'.   
Balançando a cabeça, eu sorri, a imagem se formando em minha mente. Foi   
um longo caminho percorrido, Dana. Mas o meu sorriso se desfez quando abri   
os olhos.   
  
Não.  
  
Eu não vou dizer adeus.  
  
Passando a minha mão sobre o seu cabelo, eu me inclinei mais uma vez e o   
beijei levemente na testa antes de partir.  
  
Não precisamos de palavras.  
  
Nós dois já sabemos, Mulder.  
  
Ainda não acabou.  
  
Isto é só o começo.  
  
  
F I M 


End file.
